Tulips
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Netherlands membawa sesuatu untuk Indonesia. Omake!
1. Tulips

Di belahan dunia manapun, semua orang mencintai weekend.

Dan Indonesia termasuk di antara mereka.

Weekend adalah dimana bosnya tidak meneleponnya tiap lima menit sekali hanya untuk bilang, "Indonesia, ini ada kerjaan baru," yang membuat Indonesia harus bolak-balik ke rumah bosnya. Mending kalo jalan mulus. Ini, macet aja tiap hari. Adanya stress memuncak. Ujung-ujungnya Indonesia bakal depresi.

Tapi saat weekend, Indonesia bebas melakukan apa saja, kecuali ikut berpartisipasi dalam kontes telanjang France atau kontes minum-minum antara Prussia (dia masih eksis?), Denmark, England, dan Luxembourg (dan anehnya, setelah kontes itu yang pulang dengan selamat tanpa cacat batin adalah Luxembourg, padahal dia tukang minum paling berat di antara keempat negara itu--mungkin).

Biasanya, agenda weekend dia adalah: mencoba resep baru, berkebun, beres-beres rumah, internetan, main game baru yang dikirim Japan secara cuma-cuma (dan game-nya te-o-pe-be-ge-te dah). Lalu sisanya akan dihabiskan dengan ngisi TTS, ngopi dan kadang-kadang dia mengunjungi Brunei, Singapore atau Philippines.

Seperti sekarang. Setelah membuka jendela dengan senyum sumringah (dan hampir berteriak, "I LOVE YOU WEEKEND~" takut dikira orang gila) dia langsung melakukan agenda yang biasa dia lakukan tiap weekend.

Pertama: dia membereskan seluruh rumahnya—dan tidak, dia tidak memakai celemek atau baju yang biasa dipakai Japan kalau dia sedang beres-beres. Tipikal baju biasa, t-shirt, celana, gitu-gitu.

Setelah selesai—biasanya menghabiskan waktu 2 jam (maklum, rumah gede)—dia akan mengacak-acak rak bukunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku resep baru dan mencoba beberapa makanan lain. Memang, seperti ibu-ibu.

Indonesia membawa dua buku resep menuju dapurnya, membuka kulkasnya dan ritual kedua dimulai.

Sampai suara ketukan di pintunya membuat dia terdiam sebentar.

Memutuskan bahwa tidak sopan membiarkan orang di luar terlalu lama, Indonesia menaruh buku-bukunya dan langsung bergegas membuka pintu.

Dia membuka pintunya dan melihat... seorang cowok tinggi dengan kulit pucat, rambut jabrik, mata hijau, tersenyum riang ke arahnya.

"Hai, Indonesia!"

...

...

_Blam._

Indonesia menutup pintunya tanpa basa-basi.

...

...

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak paksa.

"Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?!"

"Gyaaa!!! Pergi kau, xenophobic lolicon!!!!" teriak Indonesia histeris. "Mau apa kau kesini?!"

Keadaan pun mulai menenang... sedikit.

"Oke..." kata Indonesia pelan. "Mau-apa-kau-kesini?"

Netherlands mengerutkan kening. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Ada yang salah?"

"Mungkin. Pertama: aku tidak suka diganggu saat weekend. Kedua: kau hampir tidak pernah mengunjungiku beberapa tahun terakhir. Ketiga: aku tidak mau kau mengunjungiku hanya karena kau ingin memberitahuku produksi kejumu bertambah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alasanku datang adalah yang ketiga...?"

Indonesia menghela nafas. "Oke... jadi begini... aku sudah tahu produksi kejumu bertambah, oke? Kalau begitu kau tidak usah memberitahuku lagi dan silahkan berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa..."

"Oke, alasanku kesini bukan karena itu," potong Netherlands saat Indonesia sudah hampir menutup pintu rumahnya lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Indonesia skeptis. "Sapimu melahirkan?"

"Bukan. Kenapa harus sapiku?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau membuat bendungan baru?"

"Bukan."

"Salah satu kincir anginmu rubuh?"

"Itu mimpi buruk."

Indonesia berpikir sebentar. "Sekarang musim tulip?"

"Yep."

"... itu alasannya?"

"Ada satu lagi, sih..."

Tiba-tiba Netherlands langsung memberikan sebuket bunga tulip pada Indonesia.

Indonesia menerimanya gelagapan karena Netherlands semi-melemparkannya. "A-Apa...? Ini...?"

Netherlands tidak menjawab, alih-alih mencium pipi Indonesia yang sudah mulai bersemu merah, dan nyengir.

"Tot ziens, mijn schat!" katanya, langsung ngacir menjauhi rumah Indonesia sambil tertawa.

Indonesia terdiam sebentar. Wajah masih memerah. Lalu akal sehatnya kembali ke bumi.

"NETHERLANDS SIALAN!!!!!!"

* * *

Tot ziens, mijn schat! = see you, my love! ^^ terima kasih untuk temen saya atas terjemahannya ini

Sebenarnya... ide fic ini saya dapat saat saya lagi di kantin sekolah, asyik-asyik ngegambar Netherlands/Indonesia (duuh... obsesi baru saya nih) hanya untuk mengambilnya lagi dan bergumam, "geez... gambarku jelek amat, nyak?" lalu daripada ide ini terbuang begitu saja, saya bikin deh ficnya :D

Maaf kalo fic ini...geje, aneh, etc. =_=;; saya memang payah dalam menulis romance...

Dan alasan kenapa Indonesia memanggil Netherlands xenophobic lolicon... yah, bisa dilihat di Hetalia Archives =w=

Kalau banyak yang reviews, saya akan membuat chapter 2 berupa dua omake singkat :3


	2. Omake!

Saya meng-update chapter 2~ ^^ dari kemaren-kemaren dah mau nulis sih tapi seperti biasa, penyakit males saya kambuh. Dan di fic saya, kalo ada Indonesia dia pasti cowok.

**Disclaimer: ***liat chapter sebelumnya*

* * *

**Xenophobia**

_Netherlands adalah seorang xenophobic._

_Alasannya, mene ketehe._

_Yang pasti dia terkena xenophobia, hanya itu yang jelas._

_Indonesia menengok ke beruang merah yang diberikan Russia untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu lalu. Netherlands memang belum melihatnya._

_Indonesia, yang belum tahu Netherlands menderita xenophobia, menggendong boneka beruang gede itu._

"_Hey, Netherlands, lihat apa yang diberikan Russia untuk ulang tahunku!" kata Indonesia._

_Netherlands berbalik, dan begitu melihat boneka itu, langsung menjatuhkan majalahnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung ngacir keluar rumah._

_Indonesia menurunkan boneka itu, mengerutkan kening._

"_Wtf...?"

* * *

_

**Lolita complex**

_Saat itu Indonesia dan saudara-saudaranya masih kecil. Sangat kecil kalian bisa-bisa menginjaknya dan mengira itu kecoa lewat. Oke, ga seekstrem itu. Yang pasti mereka kecil. Segede Chibitalia. Tapi Indonesia dah segede France atau Spain kecil.  
_

_Dan saat fase itu, mereka masih imut-imutnya._

_Terlebih Singapore. Hanya Indonesia dan Malaysia yang tahu dia itu cowok—tapi sebenarnya mereka juga pusing apa adik bungsu mereka itu cewek apa cowok._

_Saat itu, Singapore dan Malaysia masih tinggal seatap dengan Indonesia._

_Singapore sedang nongkrong di teras rumah dengan wajah lucunya._

_Netherlands, yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung sementara, menengoknya._

_Indonesia, yang sedang mengurus urusan perdagangannya dengan Netherlands dan Spain, juga langsung berbalik._

_Perlahan, Netherlands mendekati Singapore._

_Spain, yang kebetulan sedang berada dekat Indonesia, langsung menggumam, "yah... mulai lagi tuh lolicon..."_

_Tanpa menunggu satu tanda pun, Indonesia sudah menendangnya keluar.

* * *

_

Hanya satu kata: _r-e-v-i-e-w-s._


End file.
